


Nesting

by Rangerskirt



Series: Hatchery [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Erik, Angst with a Happy Ending, Calm Down Erik, Charles has hair, Charles in a Wheelchair, Cherik - Freeform, Chess, Drama & Romance, Erik has Issues, Erik is a Father, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Protective Erik, always chess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerskirt/pseuds/Rangerskirt
Summary: Erik returns to pick up Pietro and Wanda from where he'd hidden them, only to find Charles has beaten him to it. He is expecting to go to the Xavier Institute to start a fight with his old friend/enemy only to find his children are being spoiled silly. Contemplating life Erik starts to wonder if he should fight this or not.Set between and after XM:Apoc. Where instead of Nina, Erik had the twins with his wife and they survived that day in the woods.Edit as of 10/2/17: Sequel is out and named Molted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Erik's names/alias' : Henryk Gurtszky, Magneto, Erik Lehnsherr
> 
> Translations:  
> bärchen - little bear - German (due to my Headcanon that even if they lived in Poland that Erik likes to give pet names in German)

**Poland, 1983**

The wind was cold against his face as Erik Lehnsherr, known in these parts as Henryk Gurszky or in other parts of the world by Magneto, rushed home to his family. Rushing through the door he had begun packing and shoving things into their suit cases until his wife, Magda, came in with a worried glance on her face. "Darling, what's wrong?"

"We're exposed. I saved a man from a painful death and now we're fucking exposed because of it!" Erik half yelled, Magda didn't flinch because she knew the anger wasn't directed at her and that Erik would never harm her or their children. That didn't mean she wanted to just up and pack though, "We can't just leave, this is our home...this is our children's home!"

Completely stopping his fervent movements to pack Erik moved and took Magda's hands in his own gently and kissed one, "We are their home, Pietro and Wanda need us and only us. Four walls made of wood is nothing compared to losing a mother or a father." Their eyes connected for a small moment, love mixed between them in that simple stare, and Magda nodded. "I'll get the children packed." she agreed before moving away and rushing to the twins room.

Moving back to his packing it was only half a minute later that his wife came back in with a rushed tone to her voice, "Wanda isn't in bed, Pietro was asleep and said he didn't notice her leaving! I-I also didn't see her out back in the play yard." and with that Magda was gone and grabbing her coat to rush outside to the backyard where there were a small woods.

"Shit." Erik grunted and started to rush downstairs himself, only to be stopped by a small hand on the back of his shirt. Forcing a smile to his face Erik knelt down and rubbed his son's arms gently, "Pietro be a good boy and go back to bed, Mama and I are going to find where your sister went off to." The sleepy boy shook his head though, he knew something more than just that was going on. "I don't want to be in here alone Papa."

Brushing a hand through the boy's silver speckled hair Erik gave in, standing up and picking up Pietro in the process. "Don't worry _bärchen_ , I won't ever leave you alone." He promised before going out the door after his wife and daughter.

It was early in the morning but the sun was starting to rise and bring light to the land around them as they passed tree, after tree, after tree. Only to stop at the most horrific sight Erik had witnessed in his six years of living in Poland. Wanda was kneeling, and sobbing over her mother's body which had been impaled by an old fashioned wooden arrow through the chest. There wasn't all that much blood but the look in his wife's lifeless and wide eyes was enough to make even Erik want to puke.

Stumbling over a branch Erik set Pietro down next to his sister, he was taking in the sight himself but just stared and was probably full of shock. Erik checked her pulse but as he had expected, he found nothing there, he was too late. Standing up the mutant clenched his hands so tightly that they were turning white at the knuckles, "What have you done you monsters!? She's human, she was no threat to anyone!"

The group of half a dozen men were silent, a few of them had guilt written over their faces but most of them were stern as if they hadn't done a single thing wrong. Erik recognized them as local authorities, though they weren't wearing badges or carrying anything metal. One of them finally had the nerves to step forward, "Henryk...or should I say, Magneto. I need you to come with us." he pulled out a news paper clipping from back in 1973 when he had tried to kill President Nixon in the US.

"I would have come with you quietly, I would have...If you hadn't just killed my innocent wife..." Unclenching a hand Erik summoned a metal coin from his pocket and with the flick of his wrist he commanded it through each of their necks, slicing the main carotid artery found there and watching all of the bodies hit the floor of the forest.

Feeling his hands shaking as he caught the coin and dropped it back into his pocket Erik heard a faint sniffle and light call of, "Papa..." from his daughter. Turning around Erik moved and picked up the twins before walking briskly back towards the house. "Don't look back children...don't look back."

Erik was quick to pack only the essentials before carrying his five-year-old twins out and down the road towards the nearby and very small village. During the walk, he had felt Wanda on and off crying into his shoulder, but Pietro was still like a doll and hadn't said a word or barely made a move since seeing his mother.

Though he had never expected to use it, Magda has given him the name and address of some friends of hers that lived in this small village where they could drop the children off if they ever had an emergency. Although he was sure this wasn't the type of emergency she had in mind, Erik couldn't think of where else he could stash his precious children with the authorities after him. Erik refused to put them in danger of that kind, especially when an old friend had been released into his system. Anger.

Just like decades ago Erik could feel the anger running through his blood and felt the want to kill all who he felt was responsible for killing Magda, for tearing a wonderful mother from her children, for making him feel more alone than he had in years. The last time he had remembered being this hateful and angry was before he met Charles Xavier, that night in the harbor when the young man had pulled him to the surface had been the start of suppressing those awful feelings.

By the time they made it to the village the sun was higher in the sky for mid morning, walking up to the door Erik kicked it since his arms were full of his twins that he was refusing to loosen his grip even slightly. It took a moment or two but the door was answered by a man that Erik recognized, by Magda's description, to be Mikal the husband of the house.

Wide eyes stared at the family of three standing at the man's doorstep, "Can I um...help you? Wait aren't you Magda's husband?" he asked, recognizing the twins since Magda had brought them over occasionally for visits. "What's going on...Henryk?"

Pushing past the man Erik set the twins down on the little kitchen table and turned to Mikal, "My name is Magneto." his voice was deeper than usual and with a warning edge to it. "I assume you know who that is, don't you?" before he could even finish his sentence Mikal was nodding quickly and had obviously stiffened at the mere name.

"Good. Magda was...Magda is...she's gone, and authorities are after me." Taking a few steps forward Erik motioned a hand and brought a kitchen knife forward towards the man's throat but not touching. "She said that if there was ever an emergency, you would take care of the children for a time being. They're innocent, you have no need to fear them or authorities looking for them. All you need to do is make sure they're happy, healthy and taken care of while I'm gone, do you understand?"

Erik stared, watching the man swallow hard but hadn't answered yet, "Do you understand!?" he yelled in a booming voice, "You and your wife will take care of them while I'm gone!" Mikal got the message and nodded quickly, "O-Of course, I mean they're just children I have no reason to throw them out in the cold!"

They were only five but so far neither of the twins had shown signs of being mutants, and though part of him had been excited to see what powers they could exhibit, right now he was seeing that being human was far safer for them. He hoped to God right now that they were as human as their mother. "Good because I will be back, and if I find them mistreated in any way you know what will happen." the knife then flew to the side and embedded itself deeply into the wooden wall.

Turning back around to look at the twins, both were looking down at their dangling feet, as if refusing to look at him, Erik's heart sunk. His children had just witnessed him kill half a dozen men after Magda's own death, and now had watched him threaten a man violently and was about to leave. How he wanted with all his heart to take them into his arms, kiss everything alright and whisper his love to them.

So without doing any of those things his heart desired, Erik walked out the door and didn't look back. His mind already plaguing him with images of Pietro and Wanda crying their eyes out wishing for their mother to hold them.

**Poland, 1986**

After the long struggle with En Sabah Nur, which by working all together they had all won against him, Erik hadn't gone back to Poland to fetch his children right away.

First and foremost it was because the authorities in most countries were still after him, though it seemed since he had been quiet and peaceful for the six years prior and then his help with taking down En Sabah Nur, the need to track him down was quieting. Now, fully three years later, it was at its all time quiet.

The second reason had been simply because of his fear. Erik hadn't left the children in a kind or reassuring way and worry plagued his mind if they even wanted to see him after these years. They would be eight years old now and though still young, much more aware of what had happened not to mention any thoughts Mikal and his wife Jamie had put into their heads about their father.

So for those three years between leaving the children and where he was now, Erik had been soul searching. Trying to grieve over Magda and convince himself that all children wanted was their parents' love, that his children still would want to see him more than anything after all that had happened.

Finally, he'd gotten himself to go back to Poland, first things first he had brought a bouquet of flowers to where he had buried Magda. Apologizing fiercely to her for not visiting sooner and not taking care of their children how he should have, somehow he could feel her love and trust even in her death and looking at her grave gave Erik comfort.

Half a day later Erik stood at the doorstep to where his children were living, he had been standing there for the past ten minutes trying to build the courage up to knock. Finally bringing himself to do it Erik sucked in a quick breath to suppress the anxiety boiling in his stomach and then waited. It took less than ten seconds for someone to answer the door, a young woman with dark hair answered and Erik could only assume this was the wife of the house, Jamie.

"Um hello I-I'm..." that must have been a sight, one of the most powerful mutants in the world reduced to a stuttering nervous mess. Luckily the woman seemed to recognize him, "You're Henryk right or, should I call you Magneto?" there was a deep frown on her face. "I suppose you're here to pick up your children finally but I'm not sorry to tell you that they aren't here." This woman seemed completely fed up with something and Erik had a bad feeling it had all to do with him and his twins.

A cold cover settled over Erik's skin and his dark tone returned to his voice, "What do you mean they're not here? What have you done with them? Did the police-" the woman dared to cut him off though.

"No, we didn't hand them over to anyone like that. I'll tell you what happened, we took care of them for six months before weird things started to happen around the house. Unexplainable things and I know, I know, it was them!" She sounded a mixture of scared and angry as if she'd gotten a bad deal on something and wanted nothing more than to be out of that deal.

"Mikal and I were just about to give up on trying to deal with it, we were going to give them up to the orphanage but that's when a young man came to our door. For the love of me, I forget his name but he was terrible at speaking Polish so lucky for him that Mikal and I speak decent English." The woman kept going on and on with her story and it was making Erik fidget, he just wanted to know where his children were not the whole eighty chapter book.

"Said he ran a school over in America but his accent sounded more...something else. He said he ran a specialty school and that was all I needed to hear to send them off, besides the children seemed quite taken with him already at that time."

A specialty school over in America, there could only be one man that all pertained to. "This man, was he in a wheel chair?" Giving a nod Jaimie agreed, "Yes actually, I was surprised an owner of a school let alone someone in a wheel chair would come out to this small village to pick up two children personally. I never even asked how he knew they were here, I sort of assumed maybe you'd sent him."

Shaking his head Erik growled at her, "You're lucky I do know that man or your head wouldn't be attached to your body anymore." There was nothing else he wanted there so Erik turned to start walking away, a new sort of anger filing through him. Charles had taken in his children and never told him? Surely that optimistic idiot was filling their heads with crap and telling them how even though their father had probably left them forever in that Polish village, just as he'd been left on that beach in Cuba, they could stay with him at his school forever.

It pissed him off like nothing else to know that someone else was raising his children, sure maybe he had left them with people he barely knew but Erik had been intent on coming back. Knowing Charles the man wasn't going to give the kids up very easily and was more than likely to make it his purpose in raising them himself.

The only thing he could be thankful for was that Charles was a bit soft, he would smother those children with love and give them anything they wanted. They would probably be spoiled rich kids when he saw them again, and he was going to see them again.

**Westchester, New York, 1986**

The Xavier mansion looked the same as when Erik had left it three years ago after helping to rebuild it and then leaving. A nostalgic feeling washed over him, so few but influential nights staying here, drinking whiskey and playing chess, teaching young mutants how to control their powers. It was one of the very few places that held little to no bad memories, mostly good ones of he and Charles, Raven, Sean, Alex, Hank...before he let his mind wander to more of the old team Erik put a stop to his thoughts.

Somehow Erik had been thinking that Charles would feel him approaching the school from miles away, after all, he wasn't wearing his helmet and was open for the telepath to feel. There was no such greeting but walking into the mansion Erik knew why, this place was a school, of course, it was crawling with children going from class to class. So many thoughts and feelings were around that surely they could easily distract Charles from feeling someone that he wasn't expecting to ever see again.

Some of the older children gave him odd looks as they seemingly could notice that he didn't quite belong here, yet no one stopped him or even asked if he needed help. Part of him felt softened by this sight, those normally empty hallways now filled with life and laughter, young mutants who were learning and happy. A place where they didn't have to be judged for their powers, just like Charles' dream had always been.

 _Erik?_ a familiar British voice sounded in his head, _Erik! How wonderful of you to drop by! Give me a moment I'm upstairs but I'll come down and greet you when I can. I'm afraid I'm a bit wrapped up at the moment._

Figuring he'd make it easier on the man Erik half ignored that and projected his thoughts back to Charles, _No need, I'll come up to you then. We need to talk._

From what he could see Charles was utilizing the first floor as the classrooms, so while the children were going to learn the second floor was pretty quiet and dead. Walking down the hallways Erik felt confident he'd be able to find Charles easily enough, and actually, his feet felt like they were moving on their own. Feeling a bit of irritation Erik was positive Charles was riding his conscious just barely to act as a map to his location, only to be proven right when he came down the end of a hallway and saw the familiar wheel chair by a closed door.

Charles was sitting in it and knocking gently on the door with his knuckles, "Come now your sister wasn't lying, come out so we can ta-Ah Erik you found me!" a smile spread over the telepaths' lips. "Such a nice surprise you coming to visit, what do I owe the honor?" Though the last time they had met had left off on somewhat decent terms Erik found this level of acceptance a bit odd even from Charles Xavier.

Crossing his arms Erik stopped a few feet away, "Like I said, we need to talk Charles. Where are my children?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> bärchen - little bear - German
> 
> hase - bunny - German
> 
> Also, the next chapter will finally contain the awesome Hank MCcoy and Logan.

_Crossing his arms Erik stopped a few feet away, "Like I said, we need to talk Charles. Where are my children?"_

~.~

Charles' blue eyes met with Erik's own blue-ish gray ones and they both blinked for a few moments before the telepath was the first to speak. "Of course Erik, I would never dream of keeping them from you so I'd appreciate if you didn't make it sound like you thought that." He was reading Erik's tone very precisely and trying not to let this turn into a fight, a fight he could see in Erik's eyes was something the man really wanted this to turn into.

"That's exactly what I think you're doing Charles, it's either that or some ploy to try and get me to stay here and be a part of this pathetic little school!" his harsh words rang through Charles' ears and seemingly went out the other side. Touching a finger to his lips a laugh bubbled through Charles' gently. "You know that isn't true my friend, come now let's get you three reacquainted and then your anger will subside."

 _He's as insufferably positive as always..._ Erik thought before putting up a few mental shields, Charles had always promised not to delve into his mind but Erik knew full well that the telepath couldn't do anything about loud surface thoughts. "Alright, where are they then?" The younger mutant gestured to the door he had been previously knocking on, "Well Pietro is in here, he's quite upset because Wanda was insisting she saw you walking towards the house. I'm afraid he thought she was lying and it turned into a little fight. Pietro, please come out, I think there is someone out here that you would very much like to see!" he called in like he had before.

After a long moment, the door knob started to turn and open and a small voice came from the crack, "It's not Wanda, is it? I really don't want to see her right now Professor." Rolling his wheel chair backward a few inches to clear the doorway for the child and smiled brightly, "No it's not your sister, come out please and see for yourself."

The curiosity became too much for the eight-year-old and he stepped out, seeing who was standing there Pietro would have dropped something if he'd been carrying an item. "P-Papa?" tears of shock bubbled in the boys' eyes. Erik took a step forward to scoop the boy up but in a blink, the boy had moved with super human speed and had embedded his face into Erik's stomach and was hugging him with all the might a young boy could muster. Erik had to blink for a moment to make sure he'd just seen that right, a swell of pride rose inside of his chest knowing his son was a mutant. Reaching an arm around Pietro's back and one to touch the back of his head Erik found himself biting back a few tears of his own. " _Bärchen_..."

Finally picking up the small boy to take into his arms Erik hugged him tightly and felt the petite arms squeeze at his shoulders. "It's alright now, I'm back and I won't be leaving you again that I can promise." Glancing over his sons' form Erik felt blue eyes trained on him, Charles was grinning at the two of them right now. So he freely projected his thoughts to the telepath, _Wipe that shit eating grin off of your face right this second Charles, or I'll do it for you._ The threat came out naturally but Erik made no move to do as he'd thought and just continued to hug his son for the moment.

Charles didn't seem worried in the least at the empty threat and instead touched a couple fingers to his temple to rub and closed his eyes briefly. Reopening them he continued to smile, "Wanda is on her way up, she's very excited to see you and I believe she was changing her clothes. She wants to look pretty and grown up for when she sees you again."

Still holding Pietro tightly as he felt a few soft sniffles muffle into his shoulder, Erik turned around to start heading for the stairs to meet with Wanda quicker. He could faintly hear and feel the metal wheels of Charles' chair moving along slowly behind him, seemingly trying to give the twins and their father space to reunite. Reaching the top of the steps Erik couldn't hold back smiling any longer as he glanced upon his little girl hopping up the steps in a little red dress, her hair all curled and done appropriately for a young girl. She stared at him for a moment and a grin broke out onto her face, "Papa! I knew I saw you!" she ran up the steps and all but tackled him by the waist, forcing him to half fall and sit on the very top step.

Scooping her in with one arm Erik felt whole again for the first time in three years, holding his twins tightly and giving them both a kiss on their head. "I missed you both so much, I'm sorry I was gone so long but I had things to fix." _Mostly myself_. Erik's mind finished off saying for him. Feeling the tight grips both Wanda and Pietro had on him it made him feel even guiltier for being gone so long, they really had missed him and wanted him to come back. Erik had spent so many nights fearing that he would come back to two cold children who would reject him and will him away forever, but this was the complete opposite.

"Ahem." Charles cleared his voice behind them, "Sorry to interrupt and everything but classes are almost done for the day, this floor won't be so quiet very soon. I suggest we move this downstairs to my office Erik, that way you won't be bothered." When Erik stood up and gave no complaints the telepath started to wheel back down the hall, "You know where it is, I'll take the elevator and meet you there."

Maybe it was his good mood dictating but Erik rolled his eyes and without looking back he moved his wrist and fingers, "Woh, um Erik there is no need for that!" the Professor cried out and clung to an arm of his wheel chair as it started to float and follow Erik as the man walked down the stairs. "Too slow." was all the metal kinetic answered with.

Despite some irritation still in his system, Erik set Charles' wheelchair down gently on the bottom floor with a tiny _thunk_ when it touched down and settled its metal against the wooden floor. _Thank you, my friend, for a moment there I thought you were going to leave me stranded on the middle tier of the steps._ Charles' voice projected to his mind and was all but ignored. Erik might have given that thought a glance for a moment and maybe Charles had picked up on that and it had caused him to worry about it.

Settling themselves into Charles' office and closing the door behind them with a click, Charles began to smile again seeing Erik sit down in one of the armchairs and all snuggled close with the twins who refused to let go for the moment. "So, I suppose we have a lot to talk about don't we Erik? Oh...hahaha!" the telepath started to laugh softly as his mind finally took notice, "They both fell asleep. They've had a busy morning so seeing you must have tuckered them out!" The sight seemed to think this was the most adorable thing he'd seen in years.

"Over here, we can put them down on the sofa." Charles wheeled over and settled the pillows down and went through his cabinet to the side to find one of his blankets, one he usually used for his legs when it was cold out. Erik didn't object and set one twin down at a time, facing them both in opposite directions on the small love seat before covering them with the blanket himself. "Yes, we need to talk."

"Look I'm sorry I wasn't able to-" Charles began saying but was quickly cut off by Erik's harsher words, "You should be fucking sorry. Friends don't just take another friend's children to raise for himself and doesn't think to mention, oh hey your kids are staying with me." The only reason he wasn't yelling, that he wasn't grabbing Charles violently by the front of that damn sweater vest, was because his children were sleeping soundly to the side. They were one of the few things in the world that were a semi-cure for his anger.

"Erik, like I was trying to say, I am very sorry for not telling you. I've had my hands full with dealing with a flood of students, hiring teachers and taking care of the twins. I wanted to tell you every time I checked on you through Cerebro but you were trying to work things through for yourself and...and I knew if I told you then you would rush here thinking I was trying to brain wash them with my ideology..." Erik wasn't sure if Charles had read some of that out of his mind or was just an excellent guesser.

Biting the inside of his cheek momentarily Erik shook his head, "Look I'm...I'm very grateful for you taking care of them, and honestly if I'd had time three years ago I probably would have preferred to leave them here than where I did. It's just.." Running a hand through his short auburn curls Erik sighed loudly as his voice trailed off. Charles picked up where he left off by saying, "It's just that we have very different ideals and sometimes we aren't on the best of terms, I understand. I promise you Erik that I haven't been filling their heads with my love for humans. That isn't my place, as much as I love them I am not their father. I know where to draw a line."

With that most of the left over anger Erik had come here with started to seep away, he had known that probably from the beginning but as usual Erik always let his anger speak first and everything else in his brain came second. His shoulders started to relax from their stiff position, "I know...Fuck I'm such an asshole. Forgive me Charles."

With a usual smile the telepath nodded, "There's nothing to forgive. You love them, I can see and feel that without trying. Actually, I only found them by chance anyways one day while using Cerebro to locate new students. I'm sure you've noticed, Pietro has the gift of super speed, and though you haven't seen it Wanda has an odd ability she's still learning to control. It's a type of telekinesis I've never seen, Hank calls it Chaos magic but it's also a bit reality warping, like I said we're working on it."

A warm smile spread over Erik's over face, "That's wonderful and I can't wait to see more of it, hopefully I can help them control it though I know that's your specialty. You're probably doing a pretty good job of it...shit they must be a handful being eight years old _and_ strong mutants, I don't think I've ever seen you handle such young students."

Charles' eyes looked tired at just the thought of it, "You have no idea Erik. They can be so damned cute but when they want something Pietro spares nothing at using his powers to get it, and Wanda can have little out of control spells with her powers when she is upset." Listening to that Erik was sure Charles had probably been forced to use his own powers to help with this, probably having to freeze Pietro's legs when he wouldn't stop running away, or calming Wanda's mind with his own during a tantrum.

"Are you going to take them away?" the sudden question was left in the air as if frozen between the two men. The older man wasn't quite sure how to answer that. He still felt the calling to help his fellow mutants but there was no way he was going to jeopardize his little family to do what he used to and start throwing stadiums at the White House. "Don't make it sound like we're co-parenting here Charles, they are _my_ children and not yours."

Shaking his head the Professor lowered his blue eyes a bit, "No I know they aren't but...but I care for them very much. You have to understand that they've been living here for three years now, I love them quite a bit and it's just hard to think of not seeing them again. You three are more than welcome to stay here of course! You know that you are always welcome here Erik."

"If I didn't know better it would sound like you're practically begging me to stay here Charles. I'm not a moron so I won't just tear them away from this place, we will stay for awhile so that I can get a home set up for them somewhere of my choosing. I'll ease them into it." Erik said sternly and watched Charles' swallow hard and give a nod. "If that's your decision then I'll help as well, I don't want them to feel split between wanting to be here and with you."

Something was off with Charles' face and Erik knew what it was, he had been right in the fact that at least some part of this was a ploy to make Erik stay here at the mansion with him. "You think me very pathetic don't you Erik? Tch, you're as harsh as always." Charles was stronger than letting a simple thing of bad news keep him down for too long. "Dinner is usually finished by 6 or you can feel free to make yourself and the twins whatever you like that is in the kitchen. Oh and Erik...perhaps you'd like to play a game of chess sometime, for old times sake."

**The Next Day - Xavier Institute**

The twins had slept with Erik in his temporary bedroom the first night he had stayed at the Xavier School, and he had every intention of making the most of their first full day together when they woke up that next morning. The twins surprised him by waking up early with ease and getting dressed like responsible little children, a habit Erik knew had to be Charles' doing. Sitting on the edge of his bed watching them Erik smiled at the two kids, "So why don't we have some fun today, I'll take you two anywhere you want to go."

Wanda was the first to hop over to him with that usual pep in her step and jumped up to hug him around the neck. He hugged her back without hesitation, "Papa we'd love to go play but the Professor would be upset if we skipped class, he says a good education is very important. Right, Pietro!?" Her brother seemed less enthusiastic, "I'd rather go play outside with Papa...but I can't go if you aren't going with us, Wanda."

Despite bickering often everyone knew that the twins were quite close to each other and being apart for too long, or being too far from one another, often caused the discomfort like being separated from a safety blanket. Wanda pouted lightly but then let go of her father's neck and held up a red ribbon, "Papa will you help me tie my hair up with a bow?" Taking the ribbon Erik gave a small frown, "Um...yes of course." he started to attempt a bow but it kept slipping through the ribbon, so he attempted again. "I'm sure that Charles wouldn't mind if you two skipped a single day to hang out with your Papa, seeing as I've been gone so long."

Though not looking at her face since he was doing her hair, Erik could practically see the smoke coming from her ears as she thought the situation through. From her hesitance, the metal kinetic could only assume she very much enjoyed school, where as Pietro didn't seem a big fan. Finally managing a bow, albeit a very messy one, Erik gave her a little pat on the head before saying, "Now you really look like a _'hase'_ with that bow, you've got the ears and hop and all."

Blushing lightly at her father's old pet name for her Wanda playfully made one little hop, like a bunny and giggled. "Ok, Papa I'll make a compromise with you. Pietro and I have curricular classes until 2 pm, and then um, then um we'll skip the non-curricular so we can all go do something fun. Is that ok Papa?" She looked a bit worried that she was going to hurt her father's feelings so she shoved in a small excuse, "It's just that there's a quiz today and I studied really hard for it!"

Glancing over at Pietro who was being very quiet, Erik nodded and leaned to kiss Wanda's forehead. "Sounds perfect _hase_ , you two run along to class then and I'll plan something really fun that we can do later." Wanda's attitude brightened from just bright to being brilliant as she gave another hop without thinking about it and nodded, then rushed out the door. Pietro walked over and tugged at Erik's pant leg, "We'll see you right at two when classes are over right?"

Finally, Erik was starting to see that where Wanda was more confident in herself and things around her, Pietro seemed to have some attachment issues after witnessing his mothers' death and Erik halfway abandoning them out of the blue. Rubbing his hand over the top of the boys head Erik leaned to give him a similar kiss to his forehead, "I'll be there, promise. I am not going anywhere without you two again. Now run along and catch up to your sister, I bet you can do it in less than 5 seconds." his voice ended playfully.

The silver haired boy seemed to take the bait and pouted, "Less than 3!" before in his inhuman speed Pietro was out the door and chasing after his sister who was probably right at class now. Well this wasn't what Erik had expected but the kids seemed content, he might as well make the time to go sit and have that game of chess with Charles.

**Charles' Office - Later that Morning**

It was going on 10 am when Charles heard the knock on his door and without looking up he projected out, Come on in Erik, I'm just finishing a letter. Sure enough, when the older man stepped in he found Charles behind his desk and leaning over to write a hand written note, with an envelope set a side to mail it off later.

"I'm impressed, Wanda used the world 'curricular' twice this morning, I only have to assume that is your doing." his tone was non-accusing and more on the edge of prideful than anything. "I woke up this morning assuming they would want to go out with me, but she insisted that I let her go to class to take a quiz she has been studying for."

Looking up finally Charles apologized quickly, "I would have let them off for the day, please go take them wherever you please!" his tone and eyes seemed to be full of worry that Erik was going to blame him for this as well, just another way of keeping him from his children. So Erik gave a wave of his hand, "Hush Charles, I'm not here to argue. In fact, I feel the most at peace I have since...I think since you pulled me out of that harbor bay that day in 1962."

Being with Magda has made him feel whole but not safe, that home in Poland had been in the open the entire time they lived there. Being here in Westchester felt safe though like it always had, it was hidden off from the world and easy enough to protect or at least see if danger was on its way towards them. "I came here an angry man but after seeing the children and being back here, it feels like that part of me is wilting away."

"I've noticed." the telepath crossed his arms as he laid them on his desk, "I think having children, and being with Magda really softened you, Erik. When you're around them it's harder for you to hold onto that old you that used pain and anger to fuel yourself, because when you see them all you feel is how much you love them."

"Enough of this mushy shit, why don't we have that game of chess Charles? I'm far out of practice but I suspect that you are as well." that old challenging smirk Charles remembered all too well, it was contagious and soon the Professor found himself returning such a smirk. "You're on, my friend."

As they began to play Charles' eyes didn't deviate from the board much, Erik found his eyes wandering around though. From the board and then to his old friends face, eyes still as blue as ever and brown locks that had regrown after some time from the En Sabah Nur incident.

Despite being the one to complain about it, after awhile Erik found his voice bubbling up. "I used to feel that way with you too." After saying it Erik immediately regretted it, what did he expect Charles to think from such an absurd thing.

Finally, the blue eyes across from him moved from the chess board and glanced up at Erik's eyes. "Felt like what? Sorry I was concentrating." Charles moved his left bishop forward on the board to block an almost inevitable attack.

"Softened. I know it wasn't the same, but back then I was filled with so much anger I don't think anyone could have saved me from that. Whenever I was with you though it made me feel something warm." Extending his arm Erik gave a small smirk and captured Charles' bishop with one of his pawns just as he had predicted. "Careful Erik, it almost sounds like you're admitting some _feelings_ for me! Haha!" the Professor gave a gentle and teasing laugh.

"Well being here after all these years brings back so many good memories I'd forgotten that I had, maybe I've only been here a day but I have been doing a lot of thinking Charles. I have to question myself, is there anyone else I'd rather raise my children when this place is huge, safe, and full of fellow mutant children they can make friends with. Not to mention the teachers I expect are of the highest quality if you picked them out, and..." his voice trailed off for a moment, his eyes not leaving Charles' now.

"Perhaps I am admitting something along those lines."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> bärchen - little bear - German
> 
> hase - bunny - German
> 
> maus - mouse - German
> 
> A/N: So I've never felt like Erik was a super religious guy, but he's had three years of thinking so in this he does believe there's a God. Though he may not really know what he believes about God himself, just that there is one somewhere.
> 
> The next chapter will be the last and probably set as a Prologue, but I haven't decided yet.
> 
> I also will/have edited the tags and summary for this story after posting this chapter because when I started writing this I had no idea where I was going with it. It turned out much softer than I had expected it to. Thank you for reading.

_"Perhaps I am admitting something along those lines."_

~.~

There had been too much animosity between them, too much difference in their beliefs and emotional issues that lingered in the web of their strong friendship that prevented it from progressing past that. All those years ago when they had first met, Charles had been the start of everything for him from learning to control his powers better or teaching him that it was ok to care about others. It hadn't worked between them then, but Erik had eventually met Magda and the first night he met her he had fallen in love. Things she had done reminded him of Charles, and now things that Charles did seemed to remind him of Magda.

It was those similarities that had slowly taught Erik that maybe not all of the humans were bad, perhaps there were more like Magda out there in their own way who were trustworthy, smart, beautiful, and didn't want mutants to go extinct. Erik would never be fully on Charles' side of thought, he still knew that most humans were terrible just as he'd always thought, but knowing Magda had opened his eyes more to what the telepath was seeing in the world.

He couldn't destroy all humans knowing there were people out there like her, knowing there could be beautiful relationships like their marriage had been and to create adorable little things like Wanda and Pietro. With or without the powers of course, Erik had loved them the moment they had been born without knowing if they would ever show mutant capabilities or not.

It wasn't as if he were expecting Charles and him to go get married, to start sharing a bed and wear matching rings with his little confession. All Erik wanted was to know that there was still that spark, still that possibility there that they had passed up two decades ago. They could work on it from the ground up, starting with chess games and take the children out to play together and watch over them. Maybe it could progress from there to small dates, gentle conversations and maybe some heated arguments about politics. Hey, no relationship was perfect and honestly, whenever they had argued in the past there was always a bit of foreplay hidden in their tones.

There had been no blushing, Charles hadn't wheeled himself around to leave and instead, the telepath just stared at Erik with complete confusion in his eyes from that last statement. It wasn't as if he didn't know what the metal kinetic was talking about between them, it was just a surprise and unexpected. Even his telepathy hadn't picked up the surface thoughts of Erik about to say something like this.

"You're trying to make me nervous to lose this match aren't you?" was the first thing Charles said as his eyes briefly scanned the board and made his next move. From what Erik could tell the younger man didn't seem angry nor happy with his statement and instead was following the status quo of not making a scene with their hopefully mutual feelings. Seeing though that Erik wasn't following along the other man blinked a few short and steady times, "You're serious about this aren't you? Who are you and where is the Erik that came here yesterday and was ready to punch me out of my wheel chair?"

"I told you already that I've been thinking about a lot of things Charles. Like perhaps I'd like it if the children stayed here to continue their education, there is no place better for mutant children to learn after all." That was a high compliment and it put a spot of pride on Charles' face to hear. "Which means I would be staying as well, I'll teach or do labor, whatever you would have me do I will."

Running a hand through his short brown hair Charles sighed, "That's all well and good but that doesn't explain what you just said to me, I know you trust me on an education and statistic level but we've never quite gotten along when it comes to expressing feelings." Erik supposed he should have seen those words coming, he felt a bit nervous that this was going to go south after all and tried to hide that by shifting in his armchair.

"I'm in a better place now and I'm ready to just want to be a father and not a terrorist towards humans. Being here feels like a sign from God that he's giving me another chance at everything, at maybe...you." Forcing the blush away from his face it still felt like his face was burning on fire as Erik explained his feelings the best he could. "I just want a chance to start things over with you and take it wherever it is meant to go."

Opening his mouth it took a moment for the telepath to answer, he was probably screening through Erik's top thoughts to see if he was trying to pull Charles' leg. "We will always be friends Erik, don't ever worry about that. For what you're talking about though I...I'll have to think about it, starting over completely can change everything whether that change is better or worse."

A cool wave washed over Erik's face listening to his friends' soothing voice, "That's all I ask of you, just to think about it, consider it. By the way-" Erik reached and moved his piece on the board, "Checkmate."

"Bah! You were just trying to distract me, how did I not see that!?" Charles exclaimed in disbelief of his loss. "I can't right now but I demand a rematch soon, one that I won't be distracted during!" the telepath pointed an accusing finger across the board at Erik, which made the older man smile lightly. "Any time Charles. I've been thinking about getting the children started early and maybe to teach them chess when we all have some free time."

"I think...that would be lovely." Charles smiled back finally, "If they're anything like you then I'll have two other challenging opponents very soon."

**Later that Day - Erik's Room**

It was only a few minutes before 2 pm and Erik had been getting ready to go downstairs to meet the twins for their day out together when a knock came at his door. Flicking his wrist to turn the door knob and open the wooden door Erik stared lightly when Hank, who was blue and furry instead of human-esque, walked through the door with a twin riding each of his legs.

"I believe these two belong to you, Erik." The two of them had never been on great terms and Erik could see the distaste in Hanks' eyes as he walked into the room fully, both twins smiling and giggling from their playful ride. Pietro was the first to release his leg and speedily run and hugged onto his fathers' hip and was rewarded with a gentle but calloused hand brushing his hair back in a loving manner.

Wanda was slower but stood up, her hair looked messy and her bow had deflated completely from this morning. "Papa are you ready to come play with us yet?" she stood in front of him, looking up into his eyes with all the love in the world. Erik's heart felt like it was going to swell and burst from those eyes and how they looked at him, his little girl was so independent for her age.

"I am but you look like we need to brush your hair or there's going to be some nasty knots later. I'll redo your bow too if you like _hase_." He used his pet-name for her, "Did you need something Hank?" Erik asked after realizing the blue beast was still standing in the middle of his room despite his legs being twin-free.

"I just..." clenching and unclenching his clawed fists Hank nodded briefly, "We're not friends, but I just want to say that I think you're doing the right thing by staying here." Then his eyes glanced at the twins and Erik knew, it seemed Charles wasn't the only adult here who had fallen quite in love with Erik's adorable children despite them being a handful and a half each.

Giving his own acknowledging nod the metal kinetic replied with, "And I thank you for helping to look after these two. Not sure if you're interested but last I saw Myst-...Raven, when I last saw Raven she was doing quite well on her own. She seems to have found herself in what she's doing." Hank and Raven were in a way similar to what Erik and Charles had been, there were obvious feelings just to which had never been acted on due to conflicting beliefs. Though where the two blue mutants had gone wrong and let each other drift too far away from each other, Erik wasn't about to let his chance slip.

Hank's eyebrows furrowed a bit taking in the information, he still obviously had feelings for Raven but she didn't seem to feel the same anymore and he knew it. Watching as Erik started to brush Wanda's hair and then trying to redo a bow properly it made Hank laugh a bit, "Wanda doesn't let me do bows for her anymore."

The girl crossed her arms and gave a stern look, "I'm very picky on my bows, the last one you did had a quadruple knot in it and I had to actually cut it out of my hair. The older girls say I should use a headband instead but those give me headaches. Papa will get good at it eventually." she seemed confident in that before muttering, "Logan makes really good bows."

Pietro snickered at the thought of that as he sat on the bed and swung his legs back and forth, the thought of a buff guy like Logan being good at tying bows in a little girls hair was too funny not to laugh at. Hank smiled too at that, "He was, wasn't he? The Professor is good at doing your bows isn't he Wanda?"

As Erik finished up her bow, which was messy just like this morning, she nodded. "The Professor does the best bows!-" looking at her father she swallowed gently, "But Papa is going to get really good so he can do my bows until I get better at it."

**Two Weeks Later**

By now Erik had gotten into the swing of living at the Xavier Institute, his morning consisted of helping the twins get ready even though they were pretty self-sufficient, all of them having breakfast, and then he would have quiet time while they headed off to classes on week days. Most of the time he filled that time with fixing broken things around the school, which happened quite often when you had over fifty talented and practicing students around or spending time with Charles in his office.

They had yet to have more conversation about what Erik had mentioned but so far that was fine, he was enjoying their time together which was at an all time peaceful and lack of arguing. Mostly they had conversations about Wanda and Pietro, other students, or even occasionally about family like how Charles missed Raven or Erik missed Magda. It was small and simple times that felt so healing between them.

Usually, the kids were off having class or playing until 4 pm which was when Erik would collect them so they could have dinner together, spend some quality time together, do some homework, and then head off to bed. It was always easy to get Wanda to bed, she often tuckered herself out during classes by working hard during them, now Pietro was another story. It seemed his super speed came with an extra energy level that needed to get worked out of his system and a lot of nights Erik would take him outside to play games and make him run until he was exhausted enough.

That was where Erik had started to appreciate Hank, the blue mutants own mutation gave him more energy, strength, and speed. Though it wasn't enough to keep up 100% with Pietro it seemed to bond the two with a cute friendship and some nights Hank would be the one to go outside and do laps around the mansion with the young boy.

Tonight was one of those evenings where Hank had Pietro outside and was trying to tucker him out, but Erik hadn't seen Wanda in a bit so he'd gone looking for her since she was usually doing homework by now. She wasn't in her usual spot at the desk in her room, so he headed downstairs to find the halls quiet with most of the students upstairs instead of at the bottom floor. Walking passed a few straggling students, who were chatting about some new store that was opening back in the city.

Erik stopped at Charles' office, which the door was open to and he knocked on the door frame lightly before stepping inside. Just as he did Erik heard the sound of fond laughter more down the hall, so he peeked back out to see Charles in his wheel chair and lightly bumping into walls as he laughed. Seeing who was in his lap explained everything, that idiotic professor was letting his daughter drive his electronic wheel chair as she pleased.

"Wanda that is not a toy." Erik crossed his arms and scolded, making the girl gasp and pull her hand back from the stirring stick. "I'm sorry Papa! The Professor said it was ok so-so-!" she made her movements quick as she got off of the chair to prevent getting more in trouble than she was. Charles was still laughing lightly though, "I did say it was alright Erik, we were just having some fun."

It wasn't often that Charles felt comfortable in the chair, even if no one stared at him or brought it up, it was just something that the man felt he might never be comfortable sitting in the rest of his life. When the twins had been so enamored by such a thing it helped distract such thoughts of his, this hadn't been the first time that Wanda had been allowed to play with the steering.

"Don't worry Wanda you aren't in trouble, but-" Charles was quickly cut off by Erik's more stern tone, "But there will be no more playing with that like I said it is not a toy." Reluctantly she nodded and gave a set of apologetic eyes, ones that normally got her whatever she wanted and Erik was finding he wasn't an exclusion to that. "Yes Papa. I'm sorry."

Chewing on her bottom lip the air was a bit tense for a moment so she smiled and said, "I'm gonna go play outside with Hank and Pietro for awhile." and though she wasn't super fast like her brother, she ran down the hall with the speed of a happy go lucky child.

"You really shouldn't let her play with your chair like that Charles." Getting a sigh from the younger man, who ultimately rolled his eyes Charles then said, "I know, it's not a toy, right? I probably should have learned my lesson from the last time I let Pietro wheel me around." he admitted quietly. "It's just hard to say no to them sometimes."

Giving a nod Erik said, "I know I have a hard time too-wait what? What did Pietro do?" his voice became a bit stiff again.

Calmly as always, the telepath ran a hand through his hair, remembering the day he had given into Pietro's many requests to let him push Charles around despite the chair being electronic. Now that he thought back on it Charles couldn't find it in himself to be too upset, the boy had only wanted to help push him around and insisted that he was much faster at getting Charles places than the actual wheels. _You're so busy Professor, I could save you so much time!_ He remembered the silver haired lad saying to him, which was what broke him down in the end to saying yes.

**1 and 1/2 Years Ago - Xavier Institute**

_"You're so busy Professor, I could save you so much time! Just let me try it once so I can prove I can help!" Seeing and hearing the enthusiasm from Pietro, Charles had given in and simply said, "Alright Pietro but please be gentle with me."_

_To be honest, it was quite nice to be wheeled around other than the slightly sickly feeling he got whenever they stopped. Pietro took him to his office, and then to several classrooms before Charles requested to go out to the mailbox. Which was far down the path of the front courtyard._

_Things seemed to be going well but since this destination was further out than the few places inside the house, Pietro didn't hold back and ultimately ended up losing control of his own feet. The boy had tripped on a rock clumsily, one which had bumped Charles' chair but he had kept going from the momentum and made a noise of panic. "Shit!"_

_None of it registered since he had been currently panicking but Charles' mind had picked up some of the thoughts of the left behind Pietro, who was too shocked and worried about what he'd just done to get up from the ground and try to catch the runaway wheelchair. He was more than upset, terrified really that he might just have killed someone who was very important to his sister and himself._

_Everything came to a sudden stop for Charles when he felt a foot collide with part of his wheelchair, and then his body falling out of the chair from the momentum only to hit into another person's chest and arms that gently sat him back in the chair. Hanging his head and shoulders Charles' hands were shaking a bit but he let out a loud sigh, "Thank you so much, Logan, I can't thank you enough for stopping me!"_

_The buff Canadian stood in front of the shaken man and just smirked, "Training a student I assume. You've got to take better care of yourself, Chuck. You're not as young as you used to be, or as versatile." The man's blunt comments never bothered Charles and only made him smile more and feel calm, "Indeed, you're staying awhile this time I hope?"_

**Present Time - Xavier Institute**

"It was nothing terrible, Logan was there to save me anyways." the telepath waved off the subject, not wishing for the child to get in trouble for something that had happened over a year ago. Plus the week after the incident Pietro had projected so much guilt that Charles hadn't even been able to punish him in the slightest, the boys' mind was doing a good enough job of that.

The older mutant gave a scoff at that, "That brute? I can't believe you let that man around children at all."

Wishing to stand up for his friend Charles shot his words back easily, "For your information, Logan is quite good with children despite his...brutish nature. Most of the children here are very fond of him, that includes Wanda and Pietro." Now that the telepath mentioned it, Erik did remember his daughters comment about how Logan had been very skilled at putting a bow in her hair.

Deciding to drop the subject, which he had become much better at as of late and it cut a number of their arguments down immensely, Erik gave a small nod of his head.

"Haha don't sound so jealous my friend! In time I know the students here are going to love you too, it's hard not to after all!" Those words made a warm feeling rush through Erik's entire body and mind in a sweet fashion. Then like a typical man all of that soothing warmth started to rush down to his groin, frustrated by the sudden urge Erik couldn't help but think loudly, _Dammit why now? He's barely said anything and all I want to do is-_ instead of more words Erik's mind barraged him with some intimate images.

"Geh!" Charles made a stunned noise when the images flooded into his mind as well, "Learn to control yourself, Erik!" Opening his mouth to bombard Erik with more stern words, they never came. Instead, Charles had watched Erik move in front of his wheelchair and lean over, his hands rested on the telepaths forearms and his face was close enough they could feel each other's breath.

"I can control myself just fine, but I might need a little incentive to actually want to do so." To the metal kinetic's own surprise, as he made the move forward to kiss Charles, the other man tilted his head and closed his eyes to melt into the kiss. It was fully accepted and their lips moved slowly at first together, testing the waters in a gentle fashion as Charles' hands brushed up Erik's shoulders to hold onto the collar of his shirt for leverage.

As the kiss broke apart slowly it left both men with blushes on their faces, Erik's was lighter and harder to see but still there, Charles' was brighter and seemed eager to spread down his neck. Glancing at the younger man's flushed face Erik projected his thoughts and tried to make his words soft but eager, _Did you want to...?_ and his eyes glanced over at the stairway to the upper floor.

When Erik pulled away more to stand straight Charles lifted a finger to gently rub at his own bottom lip from the tingling feeling that lingered there. _I'm..I'm not sure._

The answer was disappointing, Erik wouldn't deny that and maybe it made him feel a bit rejected. He kept his cool nonetheless, this was all new to both of them after all. "Don't worry _maus_ , there's no rush on such things." Extending a hand to touch Charles' cheek and brush his thumb over the lessening blush that was there. "Good night, _maus_." Erik smirked and repeated the new little pet name to highlight that it was meant for Charles and Charles alone.

A warm hand caught Erik's before he took more than three steps away from the scene and stopped with a halt. Looking down to see Charles at his side and looking up at him with his bright blue eyes. _It's not that I don't want to. Because of my spine injury, it can be a bit difficult to get me going...or please me._ There was no hint of blame in the projection, just a bit of regret and it made Erik realize that if Charles were able to walk they would have been upstairs and falling in bed together already.

Touching his calloused hand back to Charles' cheek where it had been only moments ago, Erik leaned in close again, "You can't be any more difficult than pleasing a woman." the voice was full of teasing and caused Charles to smile sweetly and give a snicker of joy. "You're such a dork-mn..." The telepath had stopped talking when he felt and saw the kiss coming and once again had leaned up and tilted his head to meet the lips currently pressed against his.

This kiss was shorter than the last and more chaste, but when it broke Charles looked more breathless than ever. "I want to go upstairs to my room." _And you're coming with._ his telepathy finished in the confines of their minds. "As you wish." Erik murmured and gave a twist of his wrist before Charles' wheelchair was being easily lifted up the empty stairwell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> bärchen - little bear - German
> 
> hase - bunny - German
> 
> maus - mouse - German
> 
> leibe - love - German
> 
> A/N: Final Chapter. Thank you for reading. All of my works are without being beta'd so if you see grammar mistakes feel free to message me or post it in a review, I much appreciate it. I don't usually do series in general but I kind of have an idea for a sequel to this, would anyone be interested in such a thing?
> 
> Also pretty sure most people know this, but the term Nesting means to settle oneself into a comfortable environment, which is obviously what Erik is trying to do throughout these chapters and finally succeeds in at the end of this chapter.

_This kiss was shorter than the last and more chaste, but when it broke Charles looked more breathless than ever. "I want to go upstairs to my room." And you're coming with. his telepathy finished in the confines of their minds. "As you wish." Erik murmured and gave a twist of his wrist before Charles' wheelchair was being easily lifted up the empty stairwell._

~.~

Blinking at the ceiling Erik managed a short glance at the window which was letting in the morning sunlight, he had only woken up a few minutes ago and still, he felt in a daze after what had happened last night. He had made a mad dash with Charles to the man's room and locked the door tightly behind them before lifting the telepath from his wheelchair and letting them fall into the bed together.

The memories of sweet kisses turning into hot and needy ones, the feeling of skin on skin and intimate noises filled Erik's mind. Turning his head to the right the older man couldn't help the content smile that washed over his face as he watched Charles snoozing away still. The telepath had messy bedhead from their love making last night but right now he had his face almost completely pressed down into the nearest pillow, their legs were tangled and one of Charles' arms was strewn across Erik's chest.

Last night had made it prevalent just how nervous Charles had been about doing all of that with Erik, and now he could see why. Although once they got going everything went more than well, Erik could see what the other man had meant when he'd said it took him awhile to get going. From what Erik could tell the telepath had dulled feeling in that part of his body and it just needed some working towards to build up the pleasure and pressure for things to really feel good.

None of that mattered to the metal kinetic though, the real reward was seeing the engorged pleasure on Charles' face when they did manage to get into it, and being able to climax together at the end of it.

Shuffling onto his side to face towards his lover, Erik sat up and leaned over to plant a good morning kiss on Charles' messy mop of hair, and then trailed a few down his shoulder and upper back. Hearing a groan Erik muttered, "Good morning, _maus_. Sleep well?"

Pushing himself up with his arms Charles gave his lover a sleepy look but nodded, "Yes." and pressed closer to place a chaste morning kiss to Erik's mouth. "Best I have in a long time actually...I'd forgotten how fucking amazing sex can be." Even the morning after Charles seemed to have that after glow dazed look in his eyes from last nights climax.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself _maus_." Hearing the nickname for a second time that morning Charles snickered lightly, "Have I told you by the way, that you are awful at giving pet names?" Holding himself up with one arm, Charles reached his other to touch Erik's chest and push him to lay down again and proceeded to use Erik's chest as a pillow.

"I call it as I see it. Wanda is always hopping around like a bunny, Pietro was a Mama's boy so he reminded me of a baby bear, and you...you are definitely a _maus_. No doubt about it." Erik had easily let Charles push him down to lay on and reached a hand to run through the telepaths brown and short hair, making it messier in the process.

**Xavier Institute - 1990**

The twins' had just recently celebrated their 12th birthday last week and like every year most of the students had made sure to stop by the twins and wish them a happy birthday and some had even gotten them small gifts. By now the whole Lehnsherr family had gotten very comfortable living in the Xavier Institute and had become a permanent fixture there.

Wanda was excelling in school and though her magic could still have some sporadic times she was also getting much more control over it. She recently in the last six months had developed a big fashion sense and had gotten very into clothing, which used to consist of just anything red. Of course, that meant she needed different colored hair bows since she still, and insisted she never would, grow out of that phase.

Her brother Pietro was taking after their father more and more each day, at least that was what Charles kept insisting though it took Erik awhile to see what he meant. Being quite the trouble maker with his power of super human speed he often got grounded or punished for his pranks, every time Pietro claimed he needed a better outlet for his energy and powers but his father had persisted that he not be allowed to train in the bunker with the X-Men until he was at least fourteen years old.

The boy asked every year none the less, he wanted to use his powers to help their kind, to be a hero like he felt his father was. His beliefs seemed to be a mixture of Erik's harsher thoughts towards humans, and Charles optimistic views of being able to work together one day.

Just by watching him both of the children knew that their father felt at peace here in the mansion as well. Erik was now teaching foreign language classes since he spoke so many, and most evenings he would also help Charles with the students who needed a little extra help with their out of control powers. Not that they tried to hide it but the twins knew exactly what sort of relationship the two men had, and seemed perfectly fine with it.

They missed their mother like crazy and even being twelve sometimes Charles would pick up on one, or both, of them upset in their rooms thinking about her death. Either he himself, or he would send Erik up, to soothe them to the best of their abilities and try to remind them of the good memories instead of the bad ones. Honestly, it had surprised Erik how well adjusted the kids had been about the whole death, and his semi-abandoning them when he had returned to the mansion four years ago.

After realizing it had made the metal kinetic feel thick-skulled and oblivious, but ultimately he had realized that it was Charles he had to thank. When he had come to the mansion originally it had been to release his anger and worries out on the telepath for poisoning his children's minds. Then he had found they were well adjusted and hopeful, which was a result of three years of Charles working them through their own grief and abandonment issues about their parents. Erik owned the telepath everything for doing that for him.

It was just an average night after helping student after student, Charles and Erik had been exhausted and decided to sit in the empty living area and let the tv play while they cuddled on the couch. Erik wasn't paying much attention to the television, he never did and wasn't overly fond of it, "Have I told you how much I love you recently?" Which made Charles stifle a laugh, "You tell me almost every day." _I love you too, you know that Erik._

Placing a small kiss on the top of Charles' head the metal kinetic sighed, "Yes just when I sit and have time to think I always think that I might not have all of this forever. I've been able to find peace in the past, with you, with Magda and the children, now, but it never lasts. What if it doesn't this time either and something tears you three away from me, or me from you?"

His tone was still loving but became a bit more stern as the telepath frowned, "You _know_ I will never let anything happen to the children or you. I wasn't kidding when I said that I pity the poor soul who comes to my school looking for trouble." Erik knew it to be true, Charles wasn't a violent man but this school meant everything to him and if someone threatened that and left him no choice, he was positive Charles would kill to keep the students here safe.

After a few moments of silence, Charles tucked his head into Erik's shoulder and closed his eyes. _Now I'm tired, I don't think we'll have this level of peace forever but I also don't think you will ever have to go through the pain you have in the past. Try to calm your mind, love._ he projected to his lover and entered just the top level of Erik's mind to send soothing messages and feelings through Erik.

Seemingly appreciated Erik pressed another kiss to Charles' head and gave him a loving glance, only minutes after that Charles had fallen asleep and Erik not too long after.

**One Summer Day - 1992 - Xavier Institute**

To everyone's surprise that afternoon Logan had shown up at the front door, Charles had been more than happy to give him a room as he always did when the man needed a place to stay. Much to Erik's dismay, it wasn't as if he were jealous or anything...nope. No way. Not jealous.

Just that every time the animalistic man showed up and called Charles by that stupid fucking nickname it made Erik's blood boil, " _Long time no see, Chuck."_ The name only made Charles laugh and most of the time he would insist that Logan call him Charles to no avail. Erik had made a prevalent glare only to be swatted in the arm by his lover and told to play nice.

No one else ever seemed to exert that response out of Erik other than that Wolverine, possibly because the metal kinetic saw how similar they were on the inside. Lost souls that Charles had kindly saved and brought back from the brink, broody, tall and muscled and had deep voices. Erik also had the feeling that if Charles were to ask just about anything of Logan that the man would do it without hesitation or questioning.

Though the man brought out that feeling inside of Erik he couldn't find it in himself to hate Logan completely. He was surprisingly good with kids just as he had been told, and that included Wanda and Pietro.

A few days later Erik had noticed a sudden absence of his boyfriend and chalked it up to Logan being back, letting the normal irritation settle in his stomach the man went to find Logan to start a verbal fight with him. The other man was in the practice room and punching a punching bag, no Charles in sight which was odd. Checking all of his lover's favorite spots to no avail Erik checked his office last, usually Charles wasn't in here until much later in the evening but it seemed to be the spot for today since the door was closed. Perhaps a student had needed to talk to him.

Knocking his knuckles against the door he didn't hesitate to open the wooden door without permission, if he wasn't wanted inside then Charles would have said so almost instantly. "I've been looking for you love. What're you up to in here?" He stopped seeing Charles behind his desk and a sorrowful look on his face. " _Maus_ , what's wrong?" Keeping his voice gentle Erik approached and touched a hand to Charles' cheek.

The young mutant was putting some papers away inside of his desk and looked mentally exhausted, stopping only when his lover came forward and touched his cheek. "I was just reading some letters from kids who could use help getting to the school, I'm sorry it's just been a really long day that's all." Leaning his cheek into the sweet touch.

That wasn't completely unusual, for the head of such a high maintenance school and the X-Men Charles was bound to have days like this. So Erik offered what usually helped, "I'll go run a bath we can take together and afterward I'll grab us some dinner from the kitchen. I'll be back down when the bath is ready." Then left to do as promised.

As he headed up the stairs to their now shared room Erik heard his lovers voice in his head, _I'm so lucky to have you, Erik. I love you so much._

Smiling to himself Erik reached their bathroom and turned the handles to start filling the tub as he projected back, _And I you, leibe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I always have trouble doing end chapters so I hope this wasn't too short or bad for anyone's taste. I have somewhat of an idea for a sequel and if anyone thinks they would want to read it please leave a favorite/kudo, comment or send me a message of some kind just so I know people are interested. Here's actually the summary:
> 
>  
> 
> _It's been eight years of happiness since Erik had returned to the mansion looking for his children and finding a home along the way. Lately, something has felt off though, Charles is pulling away but insisting everything is fine. Erik isn't so easily fooled and reluctantly goes snooping in Charles' desk, he finds medical reports that shake him to his core. "When were you going to tell me?" he held up the papers with the proof on them, "These are dated two fucking years ago, Charles!"_


End file.
